


Moose

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Running, Sam's Birthday, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, the reader is taller than Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/133353379400/could-you-possibly-do-a-malereader-x-sam-like">feels-fics-fandoms requested</a>: <em>Could you possibly do a Male!Reader x Sam? Like the reader is taller than him, teases him by calling him "His little moose",& Sam getting embarrassed & reader can say he's cute when he's flustered. I just need some fluffy goodness with a Male!Reader.</em></p><p>Sam Winchester is your little moose and there is no way you would ever forget his birthday, even if he might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babe_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/gifts).



> This is my 40th fic up here on the Archive :)

A quiet calm has settled over the Bunker. Each of you absorbed in your own thing. Dean’s looking for new cases, Sam’s trying to teach himself ancient greek and you’re there refusing to do anything other than sit back with a book you’ve been desperate to read for ages.

Months earlier, you’d been possessed by the idea that you could comfortably read the hardback edition of Martin’s _A Dance with Dragons_ after finding a copy of it in a thrift store. Not so--you had to read it on a desk, too weighty to just have on your lap and gripped by even your large hands. Back in the store, Sam had bemoaned the lack of any other books in the series and that had given you an idea.

You’re so taken with the story that you don’t notice the sudden loss of Sam’s voice mumbling through words you don’t recognise. The book is suddenly dragged out from in front of you and hoisted into the air by Sam.

“Geez, you could kill a man with this thing, Y/N.” Sam hefts the book and feigns swiping it down on some imaginary head.

Standing up, you reach out for the book. “Hey, I was just getting to a good part.”

You close in on Sam and his strong right arm hoists the book away from you as far as possible, Sam trying to use his height and long limbs to his advantage. If you’d been Dean maybe it would have made a difference, but you’re taller than Sam by more than a few inches. You grab Sam around the waist and stretch over him as he bends away from you, left hand easily reaching Sam’s right and tugging the book away from him.

The book lands on the desk with a thud, but Dean says nothing. Sam’s still being held by your right arm, you pull him closer, left arm curling around him too.

“My little moose will have to wait his turn if he wants to read A Dance with Dragons,” you tease. Sam’s cheeks turn red with your pet name for him. Dean has overheard and you can see him shaking while trying not to laugh.

“I’m not much shorter than you. Why do you keep calling me that?”

You smile and kiss Sam’s forehead. “Because you’re so cute when you blush and you really are my little moose.”

Before Sam san say anything else, you bring your lips to his and you melt into each other a little as you kiss. You can feel Sam’s face grow warmer.

A balled up piece of paper is lobbed in your direction. “Get a room,” Dean half-complains.

The kiss ends and you give Sam a mirthful wink.

***

“Sam, are you awake?” You’re laid out on your left side, facing Sam’s back. The Bunker is quiet, it being too early for Dean to be awake.

There’s bad quiet and there’s good quiet. Bad quiet is when you’re hiding under the stairs in some rickety old house, waiting for a werewolf to pass you by, breathing shallow, ears straining for any ripple of noise. Good quiet is a lazy Saturday morning with nothing but your boyfriend’s breathing to keep you company or… a lack of weird and not-so-wonderful turning up online or in a dozen newspapers.

Good quiet is wondering to yourself if Sam remembers what day it is.

Sam turns over and you imagine that you can see his eyes staring back at you in the gloom.

“What’s up, Y/N?” Sam reaches a hand out and touches your right bicep. The contact is reassuring.

“Wanna go on a run?”

Sam turns over and checks his bedside clock. “It’s like ten minutes past six in the morning, on a _Saturday_.” Sam turns back to you, clearly surprised by your keenness.

“Perfect time for a run.” Of course you’re not telling Sam why you’re dragging him out and that it’s to see something amazing. Sam seems to have forgotten what day it is after all. The two of you may have only been together for four months, but you knew and you wanted to surprise him.

“Fine. Meet me at the front door in five.”

Scrambling to get ready in such a short space of time, you’re quickly out of your sweats and into your running shorts and tank; zip hoodie on; trainers on and laced up; watch on; bathroom used; running light on your head; cell packed and a full water bottle in hand. You get to the front door with five seconds to spare.

Sam’s already stretching his long, well-muscled limbs, but he waits for you to do your first round of stretches. Both ready, Sam pushes the heavy metal door open and holds it for you.

The two of you step out on to the road, turning your running lights on. It’s still a little dark, Sam starts to pull ahead, normally the one who leads the way on your runs. But not today.

“Sam, follow me, I found a new route…” You lie and start heading up the hill the Bunker is set into. A labored sigh escapes Sam, but he catches up quickly to you, having to work a little harder to keep up with your pace, your longer legs giving you an advantage. You’d had the idea for this a month ago, after Sam had moaned about how dull and lifeless the Bunker felt.

“Where… are.... we…. going…?” Sam asks.

“You’ll… see.”

The morning air is crisp and clear on this May Saturday, invigorating and as good as a black cup of coffee for clearing the fog of sleep. Keeping your pace even, not too intense, you lead Sam up the hill, the tarmac of the road giving way to rockier hardcore, the surface becoming as wild as your surroundings. There’s no houses here, no cars, but plenty of trees and shrubs. Rocks line the sides of the tracks. Behind you, the sleeping lights of Lebanon, Kansas twinkle up into the lightening sky.

“We’re… almost… there,” you call back to Sam.

“Where?”

“You’ll… see.”

Track narrowing--trees closing in on either side--it begins to wind around the side of the hill, getting steeper. You’re sweating now, but you don’t care.

Trees suddenly bar your way, the track finished.

“So you wanted to show me trees?” Sam asks sarcastically.

You take a look at your watch. Three minutes. “This way.” You grab Sam’s left hand and pull him towards the trees.

“Where are-”

Breaking through the tree line, you pull Sam to your right side and wrap an arm over his shoulders, which he always pretends to hate, but secretly loves.

“Hey!” Sam says in a too protesting voice, making no real attempt to pull away.

“Quit whining and start looking.” You point your free hand out ahead of you.

Sam looks towards where you’re pointing and just then: the dawn Sun breaks over the horizon, lifting itself above the small town sleeping below. The landscape below is transformed in the light, taking on a dreamlike quality in the golden beams, a new beauty revealed. Sam lets out a surprised gasp.

“Happy birthday, my little moose.” You pull Sam close and kiss his left cheek. The nickname brings a blush to Sam’s skin. Sam continues to carefully watch the sun rise.

Looking away from the scene, Sam turns his attention to you, the blush still warm on his cheeks. “I’m not that much shorter than you.”

“You’re still my little moose.”

Sam squirms a bit, but doesn’t pull away, deciding to shift in front of you, hugging you close. There’s a shyness about Sam, this giant of a man, that only you seem able to draw out of him in moments like this.

“You’re cute when you’re all flustered,” you whisper.

The blush glowing on Sam’s face in the dawn light grows deeper and the younger Winchester tiptoes up a little and kisses you on the lips. Ending the kiss, Sam leans his head against your warm chest.

“Thank you,” Sam whispers, “for remembering my Birthday.”

“You still got another present to open yet.”

“Really?”

Reluctantly, you pull away from Sam and stretch a little and sip some water. You turn off your headlight, the Sun now bright enough. Sam copies you.

“Yep, so come on.” You start jogging from the top of the hill and Sam follows.

***

Back in the Bunker, Sam insists on you both showering and getting dressed before he’ll open any presents. Hefting Sam’s present into your arms you head off in search of Sam.

You find Sam in the kitchen, sipping a cup of fresh coffee while a cup waits for you. An empty water bottle on the table beside him. Placing the wrapped present on the table in front of Sam, you watch him try to figure out from its long boxed shape just what it could be.

Boots shuffle behind you and Dean walks in, yawning as he moves.

“What are you doing up so early?” Sam asks, eyes flicking between Dean and his gift.

“Smelled coffee and I just couldn’t get back to sleep,” Dean pours himself a cup and sips it. “Woah, Sam, you didn’t-”

“Yeah, I can make coffee, surprisingly.”

“Ahem, you just gonna argue with your brother or are you going to unwrap your birthday present?”

Dean quirks an eyebrow at that, an appraising look focusing in on you.

Paper rips and you watch Sam unwrapping the present, revealing a full collection of _A Song of Ice and Fire_ (minus the books Martin had yet to bring out). The novels were all sat inside their own storage box.

“I know you’d been wanting to read the series and since I’d lost the rest of my collection, I thought I’d get you your own.”

“You didn’t have-”

“Hey, it’s your birthday Sam. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you a birthday present.” But there was an extra element to the present. “Go on, pull one of the books out and have a look at the first page…”

A puzzled look creeps onto Sam’s face, but he does as you suggest. Sam pulls out _A Game of Thrones_ and opens it to the first page. You watch him read the handwritten message there.

“‘Hope you enjoy starting this epic adventure, little moose. George…’ You got the book signed by George R.R. Martin and had him call me ‘little moose’?”

Dean sits down with his coffee and tries not to let out a full-on belly laugh. The older Winchester casually pulls out his cell and starts to check his emails.

“Actually, a friend of a friend asked Martin.” You rub the back of your neck, unable to read the expression on Sam’s face. Sam nods and starts pulling out the other books from the box. Each one has a message specific to the nature of each installment’s tale and each addresses Sam as ‘little moose’.

Once all of the books are out on the table, Sam gets up and strides over to you. Your boyfriend’s cheeks and nose are rosy. Sam hooks his arms under yours and pulls you against him. Sam pulls you down and his lips find yours--he kisses you softly, mouth gently caressing yours. The kiss ends and Sam places his head against your chest.

You hug Sam close for a moment and then ease Sam’s chin into your right hand so you can bring your lips together again. The kiss is a little deeper this time and when Sam slides his tongue into your mouth: it’s your turn to blush.

There’s movement somewhere in the room and part of your brain realizes that Dean must have gotten up from his seat and left to leave Sam and you alone. The kiss feels like it lasts for hours and when you finally pull away you have to suck in big lungfuls of air to get your breath back.

Sam looks up at you. “Okay, so maybe being your _little moose_ isn’t all bad… Thanks for such thoughtful birthday presents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to give some kudos if you've enjoyed this. And I endeavor to read and respond to all comments.
> 
> You can reach me on Tumblr over at [Dreams from the Bunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) if you have a request you'd like to ask.


End file.
